Daughters And Sons:
by guardianranger
Summary: Daughters and Sons of the former rangers. I need help with some names through-before writing chapters. Thanks! I already have the names for Charlotte Shiba,Emi Shiba and Cheyanna Morrison.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Author's Note: Decided to make another story the lives of the daughters and sons of the future rangers and rookies.

Will need some help in naming at least 12 of the kids.

Name: Charlotte Shiba

Age: 15 years old

Raised at the eltar/solar Academy in Mystic Beach.

Mom:Jenna Scott

Dad:Jayden Shiba

Siblings:Yes

Color Rank:Purple Samurai Ranger

Charlotte grew and was raised at the special school in Mystic Beach,Hawaii-a name I made up. Knows that deep down has parents who love her somewhere.

Owns the samurai purple morpher-that wasn't passed down to parent to child.

Name:Cheyanna Morrison

Biological parents:Deceased

Age:13 years old

Color Rank:Pink

Didn't come to the academy at the age of 10 years old.

Foster Family Members: Kendall Morgan-age 18 years old-she lives in Amber Beach,Miles Everett-age 16 and Micheal james-age 16.

Name:Emi Shiba

Mom:Lori Shiba-Deceased

Dad:Deceased

Adopted mom:Lauren Shiba-she is Missing In Action right now.

Age:15 Years old.

Color Rank:White Energem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Name: Charlotte Scott-Shiba

Siblings:2-Twins.

Mom:Jenna Scott

Dad:Jayden Shiba

Aunt:Lauren Shiba

Cousin: Emi Shiba-adopted

Age: 14 Years old

Raised the Eltar/Solar Academy for the passed 10 years.

Charlotte is currently watching something on the viewing screen in the secret basement of the mansion/school.

"There you are,Charlotte"exclaimed Emi Shiba she related to Charlotte.

Charlotte turns towards Emi Shiba-knows that the two of them are related.

"What are you doing here in the basement?"asked Emi.

"I want to know who our biological parents are,why they left us here at the academy?"answered Charlotte.

Emi sits down on a chair next to Charlotte. "I know that my biological mom-is deceased-she died in child birth,was raised by my father's kin-until they didn't want me anymore. Know I'm special and different then the other kids"answered Emi.

Seeing that Emi Shiba has pointed ears,shaped as elves ears.

Charlotte looking at the different ranger teams. "Emi,Would you find it hard to believe I have the same last name as Jason Scott-the first red ranger"answered Charlotte.

Emi looks to where Charlotte is pointing it. "We could get permission from the others"answered Emi.

"Cheyanne is visting her foster siblings in Amber Beach"answered Elizabeth Trueheart.

Author's Note: Please Help with the names for the daughters and sons.

I already have names 5 daughters.

Emi Shiba-she related to jayden and lauren shiba.

Charlotte Scott-Shiba-Jenna Scott-Jayden Shiba

Cheyanne Morrision-parents are deceased.

Elizabeth Trueheart-daughter to Andrew Trueheart

Kayla Evans-daughter to Alyssa and Cole Evans.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Kendall! Why is there a girl here?"answered Shelby Watkins who comes running into the cafe

Ms. Kendall Morgan had no idea who Shelby was talking about.

Before she could say anything to anyone

Koda, Chase,Riley,Tyler,Ivan,Phillip, James Navarro he's back from searching for the silver energem-one he couldn't find anyways.

Koda knew who Shelby was talking about. "Kendall,Cheyanna is here?"asked Koda bouncing with joy.

"Wait a minute whose Cheyanna?"asked Phillip.

Cheyanna Morrison comes walking into the cafe-since there were no customers they were ok with talking about ranger business.

Kendall had her arms around Cheyanne. "Everyone this is Cheyanne Morrison one of my foster siblings,she is visiting from the Eltar/Solar Academy in Mystic Beach"answered Kendall.

"Ms. Morgan I do not think its wise for Cheyanne to be here in Amber Beach. What if we have to leave to do something?"asked Shelby.

Laughter could be heard.

Dino Thunder Rangers turned around

Group of kids come walking into the cafe.

"Who are you?"asked Ivan.

"Elizabeth Trueheart-niece to Tommy Oliver the green,white and black power ranger"answered Elizabeth.

"Rebecca Hartford-daughter to mack hartford-of the operation overdrive ranger team"answered Rebecca.

"Kayla Evans-daughter to Alyssa and Cole Evans of the wildforce Ranger team"answered kayla.

"Emi Shiba daughter to Lori Shiba"answered Emi.

"Sylvie Cruz-adopted daughter to Billy Cranston"answered Sylvie.

"Mayson Oliver-adopted son to Tommy Oliver"answered Mayson

"Our cousin couldn't make it this wonderful reunion here at Amber Beach"answered Emi.

"Whose your cousin?"asked Riley.

"Charlotte Scott-she the sole owner of the Elite/Eltar/Solar Academy-left of our sensei"answered Kayla.

Mouths were wide open.

"How old is Charlotte?"asked Chase.

"Charlotte is 14 years old-she happens to be the sole owner of the purple samurai morpher given by our sensei"answered Selene Duncan-last name made up through.

(Selene and Emi have elven blood in them).

Author's Note: I still need names please.

Happy holidays everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranger Reunion:Part I

Jenna Scott stares at the invitition to a ranger reunion being held in Angel Grove juice bar.

"Mommy! What is that your holding?"asked Rosa Scott Shiba-who is 6 years old.

"Invitition to a ranger reunion"answered Antonio Garcia he knows about Charlotte Scott long time ago.

"Did you get one?"asked Jenna

"Yes! Mine came 4 days ago"answered Antonio.

(Mentor Ji) he decides that the samurai rangers are going to the reunion.

7 days later

Almost every ranger team is there at the reunion.

"Gee! Why are we even here?"yawned Shelby Watkins.

"We get to meet the first ranger team"answered Troy and Chase at once.

Kendall Morgan already knows about Charlotte Scott-beholding the purple samurai morpher.

"Everyone! Let's get together to say who we are"shouted Cory Scott.

First ranger team stands up-minus Billy Cranston.

"Tommy Oliver-white,green,black and red ranger"answered Tommy Oliver waving towards the group.

"Kimberly Hart Oliver-the pink power ranger, gave my powers to Katherine Hillard"answered Kimberly.

4 kids stood up near their parents.

"Mayson Oliver-adopted son to Tommy and Kimberly"answered Mayson.

"Sarah Oliver-adopted daughter to Tommy and Kimberly-behold the pink element force morpher"answered Sarah.

"Kellen Oliver-adopted son to Tommy and Kimberly-behold the green element force morpher"answered Kellen.

"Nicholas Oliver-son to Tommy and Kimberly Oliver-age 18 years old"answered Nicholas.

Jason Scott stood up now. "Jason Scott the first red ranger"answered Jason.

5 kids stood up in front of Jason Scott.

"Anna Scott-adopted daughter to jason scott"answered Anna.

"Nathan Scott-son to Katherine Hillard-"answered Nathan.

"Megan Scott-daughter to Katherine Hillard-Parkerson-age 17 years old"answered Meghan.

"Cory Scott-son to jason scott-age 17"answered Cory.

Charlotte stood up-being surrounded by her cousins. "My name is Charlotte Scott-attend the elite/solar academy in Mystic Beach, Hawaii-behold the purple samurai morpher-age 13 years old-oh yeah! Related to Jason Scott"answered Charlotte.

Samurai Rangers frozed in their spots.

"Wait a minute where did you get a purple samurai morpher from?"asked Jenna Scott.

"It was given by our deceased sensei"answered Cheyanne Morrison.

"Usually samurai morphers are passed down to parent to child"answered Jayden Shiba.

"Charlotte how are you related to Jason?"asked Mike.

Jason kids knew the questions being asked.

"Why! Should Charlotte tell you anything samurai rangers?"asked Meghan Scott.

Charlotte knows her biological parents are alive.

"Wait a minute your the samurai rangers that abandoned our little sister?"shouted the rookies at once.

Chase, Troy,Noah,Riley, Gia, Emma,Koda and Tyler at once.

"We didn't have a choice, had to protect the Shiba line"answered Jenna Scott.

Jason Scott is sure angry at his cousin. "Jenna Rose Scott! How could you"shouted Jason.

"Mommy! What's going on?"asked Rosa Scott Shiba.

Charlotte storms off from the ranger reunion.

"Charlotte! Wait a minute don't go"begged Lauren Shiba.

Charlotte sightly turns around.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranger Reunion:Part II

Charlotte sightly stopped in walking away from the reunion.

"Please! Charlotte"begged Lauren Shiba.

Charlotte turns back towards her family members. "Sorry! I refused to stay at a reunion where wasn't wanted"hissed Charlotte walking away from those watching everything.

Jason Scott kids looked at her dad.

"We are leaving with Charlotte"answered Meghan

"We aren't staying"answered Cory Scott.

Tommy kids agreed too.

"We are also leaving"answered Sarah Oliver.

Emi Shiba glares at the Samurai Rangers shakes her head. "I may be related to the Shiba line-because of my birth mom being cousins to Lauren and Jayden Shiba. Right now I am longer part of the next Shiba line"answered Emi about to walk off.

"Emi! Please do not go"begged Rosa Shiba.

Emi Shiba kneels down to Rosa height. "Sorry! Little one-blamed it on your parents-who just wanted to protected their own skins"answered Emi.

Walking away from the Samurai Rangers.

Wesley Collins knew-how Emi felt-betrayed by her own family members.

Emi turns around at the samurai rangers. "Going back as Emi Maria Collins-my adopted name"answered Emi.

Wesley Collins and Eric Myers leave with Emi in between them.

Kellen Oliver stood his ground. "How could you do that to your own daughter?"asked Kellen.

Jenna Scott cries.

Jayden stood beside her.

Mike saids something. "Hate to say this-I agree with the kids. How could you do that to your daughter-first kid in our samurai ranger to take a morpher"answered Mike-the green samurai ranger.

"A morpher given by their sensei"answered kevin-the blue samurai ranger.

"We were only protecting our daughter"cried Jenna.

Mike saids something to samurai ranger. "I'm going to go look after charlotte Scott-she not be related to me-at least Antonio Garcia knew she was your daughter hasn't left her be raised without parents"snapped Mike.

Rosa looks at her parents. "I want my sister back"cried Rosa.

Jayden Shiba sits down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been over 3 weeks since the ranger reunion, things weren't not looking good for some of the rangers at all.

Rosa Shiba wanted Emi back as part of the family, also knowing she had an older sister. "Mommy"answered Rosa.

Jenna Scott looks at her youngest daughter. "Rosa,is something wrong?"sked Jenna.

"I want Emi back and sissy to come home"answered Rosa.

Jenna knew that it wasn't something she could do so fast.

Right now the samurai ranger team were apart right now.

Mike Potters-left the samurai ranger team to be closer to Charlotte Scott-first samurai ranger kid to have a morpher to begin with.

Antonio Garcia always knew that Charlotte was special in many ways.

"Antonio! How long did you find out about Charlotte?"asked Mike.

"5 days ago-when Charlotte was given the morpher"answered Antonio.

"Ok! Right now we aren't a team anymore"answered Emily

"Jayden right now isn't talking to anyone right now"answered Mia.

(Jayden in his bedroom) at the headquarters.

Looking at pictures of Charlotte before they gave her up for safety reason.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Silver Hills-Silver Guardians

Cheyanna Morrision-Collins-adopted daughter to Lt. Wesley Collins/Lt. Eric Myers.

"Lt. Myers letting you know that Cheyanna is here at the headquarters"yelled Sonny Parkerson-one of the rookies.

"Thanks"answered Eric wondering why his partners daughter was here at the headquarters.

Cheyanna was doing homework-sent by Kendall Morgan.

"Cheyanna, what are you doing here?"asked Eric myers coming into the office-of wesley collins.

Cheyanna looks at Eric Myers. "Ms. Morgan had an emergency at Amber Beach-had Tyler dropped me off here. Yes! Wesley knows I'm here"answered Cheyanna.

15 minutes later

Wesley Collins comes walking into his office-he knows that his adopted daughter is at the headquarters. "Eric! We need to go have a call"answered Wesley.

Eric races out of the office.

Wesley hears Cheyanna sighing.

Angel Grove area

Kids were at the juice bar


	8. Chapter 8

Betrayeling Hurts:Part I

Decided that Emi Shiba is going to be the adopted sister to Mike Potters-the green samurai ranger and Lt. Eric Myers,will be her adopted dad.

Almost every ranger team and rookies were at the scene in Angel Grove beach area.

Silver Guardians were leading people away from the fight.

"Go, Go"answered Sonny Parkerson

"This way"shouted Nathan Scott a new rookie in training at the silver guardians.

Rookies are watching everything going on.

Laughter could be heard.

"We have one of your own"laugh a ninja

"What do you mean?"asked Sylvie.

Purple Ranger steps out of nowhere.

Gasps could be heard.

"No"whispered Jenna Scott at once.

Jason Scott kids were worried.

"Let us go"shouted Mayson

"Let our second of command go,she didn't do anything to you guys"shouted several voices.

"Charlotte! Snap out of it"shouted several voices.

Charlotte Scott stood her ground.

"Charlotte! Please this isn't what your parents would want for you"plead the samurai rangers at once.

Lightening striked at a nearby canoe.

(Ninjas) are really students from the elite/solar academy-they are testing the rookies out.

Emi Shiba was dressed as one of the ninjas.

"Emi"answered the samurai rangers.

Emi shares at the rookies. "What"answered Emi

"Why! Are you defending her?"asked Mia-the pink samurai ranger.

"I'm not defending anyone,my own person. My biological parents are deceased"answered Emi.

"Lauren Shiba wouldn't want you to waste your life"answered Kevin.

Hissed sounds could be heard through the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Hissed sounds could be heard through the beach.

Screaming could be heard.

Lauren Shiba she disappeared out of nowhere, her brother was raising Emi shiba-adopted daughter.

That was 4 years ago that happen.

Emi Shiba is the now the adopted daughter to mike-potters the green samurai ranger.

Laughter could be heard

"Charlotte! Snap out of it"shouted Jenna Scott Shiba

Charlotte stood there.

Monsters were everywhere.

"Do you think your daughter will come back to you samurai?"We have the biggest power gem ever on earth"answered the monster.

Only a few of the former rangers knew that the monters weren't real.

"Maybe we should tell the samurai rangers that the monsters aren't real"whispered kimberly towards her husband.

"What's the fun in that"answered jason.

Suddenly the monsters disappeared out of thin air.

Mouths were wide open with shocked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Monsters disappeared into thin air

mouths were open wide

"Ok! Can someone explain what the hell just happen?"answered Kevin-the blue samurai ranger.

"Hey! There are kids here"snapped kimberly hart-oliver.

"Ya"answered Elizabeth trueheart-niece to tommy and kimberly oliver.

"Well we are waiting"answered Gia moran the yellow megaforce rangers.

"Fine! You want answers to your questions?"asked Mayson oliver.

"Yes"shouted several voices.

"Rookies were being tested"answered Kellen Oliver-adopted son to tommy and kimberly.

"Tested for what?"asked Mia wantanbe.

Kids looked at each other.

"So, Charlotte isn't under control of the monsters then?"asked Emily.

Jenna and Jayden stepped towards Charlotte who was still in her purple samurai ranger form.

"Charlotte! It's Jenna and Jayden your parents" We aren't going to hurt you"answered Jenna Scott-Shiba.

Charlotte takes a step back away from the samurai rangers.

"Charlotte! Please we are so sorry"begged Jenna again.

Charlotte starts to walk away from those who were on the grounds.

"Daughter, Don't you think we deserve to know?"asked Jayden.

Jason and tommy's kids surrounded Charlotte shaken form.

"How dare you"answered Kellen.

"How dare you say daughter"exclaimed mayson.

"daughter that you left 12 years ago"snapped Emi Shiba-potters.

Mike potters-green samurai ranger-stood his ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Jenna Scott Shiba-she just cries into Jayden's shoulders. "We just want our daughter back"cried jenna.

Mike potters-green samurai ranger stood his ground.

"Mike! How could you?"exclaimed Mia and Kevin at once.

"How could I what?"asked mike.

"Betray your team mates"answered Kevin.

Mike shakes his head. "I didn't betray anyone, Charlotte will need help in the future-I'm going to be there for her"snapped Mike angrily.

(Charlotte) was watching everything going on inside the mansion in the basement.

"Charlotte"answered Elizabeth trueheart.

"Are you ok?"asked Steven Russell-son to nick and madison russell of rootcore,he's new to mystic city.

Charlotte turns around,sighs. "I do not know what to do?"answered Charlotte.

"Charlotte! we shall be here if you need help"answered nicholas oliver-whose the adopted son to kimberly and tommy oliver.

"thanks"answered charlotte.

Footsteps coming downstairs.

"Charlotte there's someone to see you"answered Nathan Scott.

Rosa Shiba slowly walking towards Charlotte. "I'm sorry"answered Rosa.

Charlotte slowly picks up Rosa. "Come on let's return you to your parents"answered Charlotte.

25 minutes later

Some of the parents see Charlotte walking towards them.

"Here comes Charlotte"answered Dustin.

"Looks like she is holding onto something"answered Xander

"Jayden and Jenna Shiba, here I believes Rosa belongs to you"answered Charlotte.

Handing Rosa back to her parents.

Rosa screams.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Rosa screams

"Make her stop screaming"exclaimed several voices.

"Rosa! please stop"answered Jenna scott

Rosa crying out. "I want sissy"cried Rosa.

Charlotte takes a step back. "You need to leave"answered Charlotte.

"Charlotte we came to spend time with you"answered mia.

"I'm sorry you aren't wanted here"snapped Steven Russell angrily.

"Ok! We shall leave but we are coming back another time"answered Emily sadly.

Mike was eating an apple.

"Come with out your kid"answered Elizabeth trueheart.

Surpised looks on some of the former rangers.

5 weeks later

Charlotte had given the cadets a couple days off to spend time with family.

Was downstairs in the basement looking at the viewing screens for all the former ranger teams.

Voices could be heard.

It is time chosen one to chose your destiny.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It is time to chose your destiny

Charlotte was thinking of that strange voice in her head a couple nights ago.

Several of the students-or cadets you would call them were still on vacation time.

(Shiba headquarters)

Jenna Scott Shiba is thinking of her daughter.

Heard tiny footsteps coming into the bedroom.

"Mommy"answered Rosa.

Jenna sightly turns towards her youngest daughter. "What are you doing out of bed?"asked Jenna.

Rosa bounced on the bed.

Jayden felt the bed moved a little bit, slowly opens his eyes. He overhears his daughter-Rosa say something to Jenna.

"I want SISSY! I want to see her"answered Rosa.

Jenna saids to Rosa. "Let's get you back to bed, we can't wake up daddy"whispered Jenna taking Rosa in her hands walking out of the bedroom.

15 minutes later Jayden slowly leans against the bed frame.

Jenna sees Jayden leaning against the bed post. "Jayden! What are we gonna to do? Rosa wants to see Charlotte,that's not even possible."answered jenna.

"we shall think of something"whispered jayden.

4 days later

Charlotte decides to travel with Andros,Karone,Zhane,Jason-his kids for awhile.


	14. Chapter 14

Rosa:Part I

Jenna Scott knew she had to get Charlotte to see her little sister. "jayden! gonna do some errands-can you watch Rosa for a couple hours?"asked Jenna.

"Sure"answered Jayden yawning.

Rosa still asleep in her bed

Charlotte was actually teaching a dance class in angel grove to see some relatives for a couple days.

"Charlotte how are doing since the reunion?"asked timothy bradley.

"ok"answered Charlotte stretching a little bit.

"at least you gave the students a couple days off to see their family members"answered Chase.

"ya, kind of wondered why Jenna and Jayden gave you up?"asked Dustin brookes.

"To save the next heir to the shiba line"murmured several angry voices.

4 days later

Charlotte returns to Mystic city.

Jenna Scott was waiting for her there at the mansion/school she owns. "Charlotte"answered jenna.

"You came without your kid"answered Elizabeth.

"Yes! Charlotte please you have to understand why we gave you up for a good reason"begged Jenna.

"Hey! our little sister understand you gave her up 13 years ago, but then again had another kid to begin with"yelled Chase, Riley,Jake,Justin,Troy and Tyler at once said it.

"sorry! for Rosa sake please spend some time at our home"begged Jenna.

Charlotte stood her ground. "No! I have a duty here-not going to drop everything just to see Rosa,Jayden and you. At least uncle Mike-I gave him a second chance,he's living here now"snapped Charlotte angrily.

Storming into the house.

Slammed


	15. Chapter 15

Rosa:Part II

Rosa slowly makes her way towards Jenna and jayden's bedroom.

Jayden was still fast asleep in his bed,knew that Jenna had an errand to run.

"Daddy"answered Rosa.

Jayden doesn't hear his daughter.

"Daddy"screamed Rosa-jumping on him.

Jayden slowly opens his eyes. "Rosa! What are you doing out of your bed?"asked jayden.

"Where's mommy?"asked Rosa.

"Mommy had to do an errand"answered Jayden.

Rosa yawns a little bit.

"Come lets get dressed and then breakfast"answered Jayden.

(Mike) couldn't believe what Jenna just did.

Jenna Scott just stood there-not sure what to do.

"Jenna! Why on earth would you do that"asked Kimberly Hart-Oliver

Jenna had tears coming down her face. "I just thought could get Charlotte to see her little sister"answered Jenna.

Kimberly shakes her head.

"You thought wrong,we might not even get charlotte to leave the base again"snapped mayson oliver.

"What jayden and you did was selfish"answered Rebecca hartford.

"Charlotte needs both of her parents to raise,but that changed"answered Elizabeth trueheart.

"jason"answered Jenna.

Jason Scott shakes his head. "Not now, now is not the time"answered Jason.

Jenna sadly leaves the base at mystic city.

Jayden and Rosa were just sitting down for breakfast.

Jenna comes into the house.

"Mommy"answered Rosa.

"Rosa! Not now"answered Jenna heading towards her bedroom.

"Daddy"answered Rosa looking at Jayden.

Antonio Garcia comes walking into the house-he's not happy at all.

"Antonio! I though you were visiting Mike?"asked Jayden.

"I was visiting mike,thought you should know who showed up at the academy"answered Antonio.

"Who?"asked Jayden.

"Jenna showed up and begged for Charlotte to come home to see Rosa"answered Antonio.

jayden at first stood there.

"I never seen Charlotte really angry"answered Antonio.

Jayden looks at Antonio. "Jenna said she had an errand, if I knew was going to see our daughter"answered Jayden.

Antonio sadly saids something to Jayden. "Hate to say this man-the two of you gave Charlotte up to keep her safe. But! Right now your daughter doesn't want anything to do with the Shiba line"answered Antonio.

Jayden sits down. "Antonio! Can you watch Rosa?"asked Jayden.

"Sure"answered Antonio.

Jayden slowly makes his way towards the master bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Jayden makes his way towards the master bedroom at the Samurai headquarters in Paramora city.

Jenna was sitting on the bed-crying.

"Jenna"answered Jayden.

Jenna looked up at her husband. "I just wanted our daughter to come and see Rosa"answered Jenna.

"Jenna! Charlotte made it clear she didn't want to see us right now. We should obey her wishes right now"answered Jayden.

Jenna angrily glares at jayden. "How could you say that! I gave birth to Charlotte I'm her mom"yelled Jenna angrily.

"We need to think what Charlotte wants right now"answered Jayden.

Jenna throws a pillow at Jayden head. "Your sleeping on the sofa for the next 3 days"answered Jenna slamming the doorway in her husband face.

5 weeks later

Something terrible happen to some of the students

Their next of kin were called to the hospital.

Doctors were standing there talking to the family members.

"Is there someone we can call for Ms. Scott?"asked a nurse.

Jason Scott takes a step forward. "I'm Charlotte guardian, is there something wrong?"asked Jason.

"Sorry to inform you this, Charlotte is currently in a coma we do not know when she will wake up"answered the nurse.

Tommy had to catch Jason in his arms.

Kimberly is crying softly.

Mike the green samurai ranger knows that Jayden should be here for this. "Mentor Ji! You need to tell Jayden to get his butt down here in Angel Grove right now"answered Mike.

4 hrs later

Jayden arrives with Mentor Ji.

"Mike! Why did you call us down here?"asked Mentor Ji.

"What in the hell is he doing here?"answered several angry voices.

"Who are you?"asked another nurse.

"I'm Charlotte's biological birth father"answered Jayden.

"Jayden you should sit down"answered Antonio.

"Is there something wrong?'asked Mentor Ji.

"Charlotte was in an accident with Elizabeth Trueheart and Mayson Oliver she is in a coma"answered Dr. Lee

Jayden sits down on a chair.

"We are so sorry, do not when she will wake up"answered Amanda Scott.

5 days later still no sign.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Two months later still no signed of Charlotte ever waking up from her comatose state.

Elizabeth Trueheart has a broken arm-will not be able to lift anything for a while.

Mayson Oliver wasn't serious hurt like his cousin.

Everyone was getting nervous

"Jayden! you need to calm down"answered Emily.

"You need to rest man, Charlotte isn't gonna be happy with us get sick"answered Antonio.

Jayden sitting down in a chair.

"We should have never let Charlotte come here to the academy in the first place"answered Kevin.

"Hey! Your the one who didn't want Charlotte at the samurai headquarters to begin with"answered Kayla

Former Rangers looked over to the blue samurai ranger.

"Your the reason why my niece is here"answered Jason Scott angrily.

"Dad"answered several voices.

Jason's kids standing up now.

"Charlotte wouldn't be in a coma if Jenna gave her the purple samurai morpher to begin with"answered Kevin pointing it out.

Alarms sounded through out the hospital.

Code blue.

Code blue.

Jayden falls to the ground.


End file.
